Norway
2P Norway is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia manga/anime character of "Another Color". A common human name people use for him is Loki/Loke Bondevik. Appearance 2p Norway may be portrayed with blonde hair and might have an inverted black cross pin. He is sometimes portrayed with no cross pin at all. His eyes could possibly be blue with purple shading, though he is sometimes portrayed with red eyes. A burn mark might be clearly seen on the right side of his face, traveling down to most of his body. He may sometimes wear glasses, because he could be far-sighted. (but he might burn them accidentally sometimes, so he may have to constantly get new ones.) He wears a red sailor's suit (dark red shirt with lighter red scarf and pants) with black gloves and shoes (basically his 1p's uniform, but a different color scheme). Although sometimes his casual clothes may be portrayed as being a metal rock band t-shirt with jeans. He might be shown carrying a flamethrower from time to time, due to his possible interest in fire. Personality 2P Norway is portrayed as being obsessed with warmth and fire. It is shown he can be a bit more talkative than his 1P counterpart but is still considered quieter and often displays a slew of emotions. Although he may act like the nicer one, he is not very sympathetic and tends to want to get what he wants. He is very outgoing and it is rare to see him shy around others. He can be very childish in his actions, most of the attention seeking. 2P Norway is a pyromaniac (pyro = fire), so one of his main interests is fire and setting anything in flames. Often this comes at the expense of his and others health (as seen with the burn mark across his face and body). He is often banned from the kitchen for setting spatulas alight on the stove. He is known for lighting the Olympic torch with his flamethrower, it was awe inspiring. It is also said that he also knows magic and uses it to burn his victims (and himself). He has a range of moods. He can swing from love to anger, to sadness, to psychotic happiness. Unlike his 1P, 2P Norway doesn't care much for 2P Iceland. 2P Iceland cares a lot for him, however. Common 2P Traits It is common for '2P's to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original nations, or '1P's as they are known. However, because the original nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. 2P Norway is a pyromaniac (pyro = fire), so one of his main interests is fire and setting anything in flames. Often this leads to the expense of himself and others (as seen with the burn mark across his face and body). He is often banned from the kitchen for setting spatulas alight on the stove. It is said that he also knows magic and uses that, but more often his flamethrower, to burn his victims and himself. Someone says that 2p Norway teared out Egill's eye Gallery 2p!norge.jpg 2p norway.png 2p nor.png 2p norge.png 2p!DenNorYandere.jpg n.png|2P Norway 2p!DenNor copy 2 2.jpeg 2p!DenNor copy 2.jpeg 2p!NorwayTrollGhost.jpg Category:Male Category:Europe Category:Countries